Changed World
by chibibatmishu
Summary: Julie comes back to Earth to find the world she left behind has changed drastically *shounen-ai and shoujo-ai*


"Changed World" by Stephanie  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I do own Stephanie Catalonia- Peacecraft. Catalyna Maxwell- Winner belongs to Jess Stine. Julie Maxwell belongs to Julie Keith.  
  
1.1 Warnings: Shoujo-ai, shounen-ai, deathfic  
  
  
  
  
  
Julie smiled as she looked out the window of the shuttle. She was finally returning to earth after a year in space. It felt good just to disappear and straighten out her life. She pulled a picture of Heero out of her coat pocket. Heero… I've missed you so much. Have you missed me too? she thought to herself running a finger gently over the picture. The stewardess's voice came over the PA system. "The shuttle will soon enter the atmosphere. Please be sure to fasten your seatbelts and remain seated." Julie fastened her seatbelt and smiled. I'm coming back to you my love.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Hee-chan! The waters fine!" Duo called from in the pool at Steph and Relena's mansion. Catalyna was sitting on a lounge chair while her husband Quatre rubbed sunscreen on her back. The y then heard giggling. Everyone turned to see Stephanie coming out of the mansion with Relena in her arms.  
  
"Took you guys long enough to get changed," teased Duo. "Ha ha," said Relena, "We didn't do anything." Duo lifted himself out of the pool and ran over to the couple. He grabbed Relena's hand and smelled her fingers. "Yeah. I thought so." Relena smacked Duo with her free hand almost causing Steph to drop her. Relena squealed and wrapped both arms around Steph's neck to keep from falling. Duo laughed, "Why don't I believe you?" Relena shrugged a bit, her grip staying tight around Stephanie's neck. "Duo leave them alone," Cat scolded her brother. Duo looked at his sister and smiled before jumping back in the pool with Heero.  
  
Steph walked over and set Relena down in the empty lounge chair. Steph kissed Relena gently on the lips. Relena slyly pulled the string to Steph's bikini, so when Steph stood up the top fell down. Steph put her hands on her hips and glared playfully at her lover. Relena just giggled. Quatre stared at Steph with his jaw hanging open. "Ah… Shouldn't you put that back on?" "Why? Everyone her is married and you and Cat are the only straight couple here." Cat laughed, "You have a point there." "Good," said Quatre grinning, "Then you won't care if I do this!" Quatre reached up and untied Cat's top as well. "I'm blind!" screamed Duo, his hands flying up to cover his eyes. Just then he was pulled under water. Heero surfaced with a grin on his face. He climbed out of the pool with Duo's black swim trunks in his hand. "Hee-chan!" Duo whined as he surfaced. "Holy shit!" yelled Cat yelled, "Now you made me blind!" Steph looked at Relena and smiled evilly. "Don't even think about it." "Too late." Relena squealed and took running out of Steph's reach. Steph took off after her. Stephanie caught Relena around her waist and removed her top as well. "Well," said Cat smiling, "Might as well." "Might as well what?" asked Quatre nervously. Cat laughed as she removed Quatre's blue swim trunks. Steph laughed as she removed the rest of her bikini then Relena's. They jumped in the pool. The others followed their example, removing the rest of their swimwear and jumping in. Good thing our mansion is all alone out in the middle of nowhere thought Relena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steph giggled as she wrapped her arms around Relena from behind. "That was fun." "Yeah, but now we have to get ready for the banquet." "I'm going," said Steph, her right hand moving up to Relena's breast. "Koibito…" "All right," said Steph sighing in defeat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julie smiled as she quickly ran a brush through her hair. "I'm going to surprise you my Heero. I'm going to show up at your little Preventor's banquet." She giggled, "He going to be so surprised.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can you believe it?" "Believe what?" Cat asked. "That it was a year ago today that we stared our plan for revenge that brought me and Relena together," replied Stephanie smiling at Relena. Heero picked up his wine glass. "Well then a toast is in order." Everyone picked up his or her glass. "For this banquet who helped us find our true love and luck in many years to come." Everyone drank to that toast.  
  
"How about a toast to finding lost love?" Heero spit out his drink at the sound of Julie's voice. Stephanie began to choke on hers. "Julie…" Duo stammered. Julie smiled. "Yeah it's me." Relena began to play with her wedding band. "Oh goody," said Julie looking at Relena, "the bitch is here." Stephanie shot her a death glare. "Don't call her that," she said rather pissed off. "Nice hair," commented Julie to Steph noticing her short hair, then giggled as she took Heero's arm. "Hi love! Did you miss me?" "Not really," replied Heero a bit coldly. Julie looked up at him hurt. "What?" Duo held up his left hand showing off a silver wedding band. "Oh goody for you!" said Julie; "You married that baka Hilde." Duo shook his head. Julie looked over at Steph. "You didn't…" Steph shook her head no. She raised an eyebrow at Duo. "You married someone drunk off your ass." "Not exactly," said Heero rising his left hand, showing Julie his matching band. Julie stared at his ring shocked. "You mean to tell me…" "That I'm gay, love Duo with all my heart and we're married? Hai." Julie fell backwards catching herself on the chair.  
  
"Well," she said finally, taking a deep breath, "While I'm dying of shock, Does anyone else want to tell me what else I missed while I was gone?" "Cat and I were married on my birthday, December 12th," said Quatre smiling at Cat. Julie eyed her older sister who smiled proudly. "Well that's not too shocking." She then noticed Steph staring down towards her lap, obviously twisting something in her hands. "Steph?" Steph's head shot up and looked at Julie, "Yeah?" "Who'd you marry?" "What makes you think I got married?" Julie walked over and took her left hand forcefully. She lifted it to reveal a gold wedding band on her ring finger. "See. Wait... Where's your engagement ring?" "I don't have one." "Why?" "Cause I wasn't proposed to." "What do you mean cause you weren't proposed to?" "Because I was the one who proposed." "Who's the unlucky guy?" "It wasn't a guy." "What?" screamed Julie, "Your gay now too?" "Yes and I love my wife with all my heart." "Well…" "Well what?" "Wells hold water," commented Duo. Cat and Quatre tried to conceal their laughter. "Smart ass," replied Julie glaring at her brother. She then fixed her gaze back on Stephanie. "Who'd you marry?" She demanded. Stephanie reached over and delicately lifted Relena's left hand showing Julie the matching gold wedding band on her finger. "Stephanie! Omae o korosu!" "Why? Cause I followed my heart and married my love?" Stephanie screamed back. By now the whole room was staring at their direction. "Yes!" "Fine! Then I challenge you to a dual!" "A dual? Stephanie Catalonia how outdated can you get?" "That was the way I was brought up." "Fine. We'll do it your way. Just don't complain when I beat you." "We'll just see about this," said Stephanie standing up. "Stephanie koibito, please don't do this," Relena pleaded. "Relena aishiteru koishii tenshi and kimi no koto was itsudemo mamoru. That is why I must do this." Stephanie gave Relena a warm smile then leaned in close to her. "Don't worry. I'll defeat Julie. I was trained by my cousin Treize." "I'll still worry." Stephanie laughed softly before kissing Relena gently on the lips. "You can even come with me," said Stephanie taking her lovers left hand. Relena smiled weakly, "All right." "Brining your wife to see your defeat?" Said Julie. "Hn. You're so sure of yourself," replied Steph as they walked down the hall, quickly followed by Heero, Duo, Cat and Quatre.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the training room, Julie took out a sword out of the cabinet. "Julie those are pretty sharp," said Duo eyeing her. Julie smiled, "That will make it more interesting." "Fine by me," said Steph taking a key out of its hiding place in the room. She walked over and unlocked a long drawer. She then reached in and pulled out a sword. "This was given to me by my cousin a long time ago." "Good for you,' said Julie, "Now come on so I can finish you off." "I'm ready," said Stephanie raising her sword, ready to fight. Julie came after her trying to bring the sword down on her. Stephanie blocked Julie's first shot with much ease. " Stephanie, I'm going to kill you. You know I hate the yari!" "Bad idea. Getting emotional."  
  
Julie continued to attack her with strong attacks, however Stephanie kept calm and blocked every shot. "Time to end this," said Stephanie. With that she hit Julie's sword sideways causing it to fly out of her hand and onto the floor. Steph held her sword up at Julie's heart. "The dual is mine." "Hn." Stephanie smiled slyly at Julie. Julie just looked at her with a cold, emotionless stare.  
  
Stephanie was just about to lower her sword when Julie quickly and swiftly pulled a pistol out and shot Stephanie in the side. Stephanie then stabbed Julie in the shoulder. "Stephanie!" yelled Relena running over to Stephanie and taking her into her arms.  
  
"Stephanie! Stephanie koibito, please don't die on me!" Stephanie smiled, "I'm not going to die. It's just a small wound." "Small wound? She shot you in the side!" "Yeah, but remember I was shot before at the end of the war on Libra." A few tears fell down Relena's face. "Oh koibito, please don't cry," said Steph reaching up and gently wiped away the tears. "I'm just afraid of losing you." "Relena you'll never lose me. I'll always be with you no matter what."  
  
Julie stood up. "Julie what were you thinking?" shouted Duo, "You're lucky Stephanie's word went through your shoulder not your heart!" "Hn, the baka deserved it." "Deserved what? She won the dual fair and square then you shot her!" "I don't need anyone telling me this stuff anymore! I had to find out the man I love is gay and married to my brother then my friend has married the person I hate the most! My world has completely changed!" she yelled and took off running out of the room. Duo stared at the doorway and sighed frustrated, as Heero put an arm around his shoulder. "Cat what are we going to do with our sister?" Catalyna shrugged, "I don't know but right now we need to get Steph to the hospital right now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Morning koibito," said Relena coming into Stephanie's hospital room the next day. "Hey." "Cat called me this morning. Julie is leaving on the 10: 00 shuttle. She's going back into space." "Relena, I'm sorry about all this." Relena smiled, "Don't worry about it. All I care is that you're all right." Relena then kissed Stephanie.  
  
"Hey guys. None of that," came a familiar voice at the doorway. The couple broke the kiss and looked to see Cat and Quatre standing in the doorway. "Hey guys,' said Steph cheerfully, 'Come on in." Heero and Duo will be here in about an hour," said Cat, handing her friend a framed picture. Stephanie had to laugh. It was a picture from yesterday at the pool. Everyone in the picture had a towel wrapped around him or her but they knew there was nothing underneath those.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later:  
  
"Yo Angel!" called Duo cheerfully as he and Heero entered the room. Steph waved at them from Relena's arms. Duo smiled, "You guys make a cute couple, you know that?" Steph and Relena smiled. Heero saw the picture on Steph's nightstand. He picked it up and smiled. "Like it?" asked Cat giggling, "I have a copy for you and Duo as well." Duo smiled happily, "Arigato Cat."  
  
"Hey…" said Steph unhappily as a news bulletin came on the show they had been watching on TV before Heero and Duo came. "What's going on?" asked Cat, looking up at the TV. Then the news anchor spoke, "we have just receive word that shuttle 768 that left the earth at 10: 00 has just exploded in space…" Cat dropped her bottle of water to the floor in shock. "That was Julie's plane," said Duo, his voice soft. "My baby sister," said Cat on the verge of tears. "Oh my god," breathed Stephanie. Quatre held Cat in his arms as tears began to fall down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie walked into the church, carrying her upper body awkwardly, as her side was still tender from the gunshot wound. At her side was Relena, both girls dressed fully in black. They walked up to the front of the church and sat in the pew with Quatre, Cat, Duo and Heero. In the pew in front of the where the other two gundam pilots and a few other friends.  
  
"Cat, Are you going to be ok?" Steph asked. Cat forced a smile. "I will be." "Don't worry, she's not alone. My cousin Treize is up there too." "Like they'd get along." Stephanie smiled, "You may be right about that." Stephanie put and arms around Relena as Julie's memorial service began.  
  
~ FIN~  
  
started: 12-31-01 Finished: 12-31-01 (11:00pm) 


End file.
